


The mission went great...

by Always_Stargate



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Stargate/pseuds/Always_Stargate
Summary: From General Hammond's perspective during the episode Threads. General Hammond reminisces about a few times over the years when during a briefing Jack used the phrase "The mission went great, sir. Except Carter and I had to share a room and there was only one bed so..."





	The mission went great...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ship Day 2018 thanks to Samantha-Carter-Is-My-Muse.

General Hammond sat in his office in Washington DC wondering what the future held. He was about to make a phone call that could change the course of many people’s lives simply because of one little promotion.

Well really it wasn’t a little promotion. Giving someone the opportunity to become head of Homeworld Security was no small feat. Hammond had fought for Jack to be the one to take over. It made sense. He had made leaps and bounds in his political capacities in the last 12 months as head of the SGC and the President really liked him. Not to mention significant alien allies seemed to have a soft spot for him. Jack was a known quantity and he had no self-ambition. He wanted what was best for his people and he knew the most about what was out there and how Earth needed to proceed.

As Hammond thought back to the personnel he had left behind those many months ago, he thought fondly of many of them but particularly of Sam. She was essentially his Air Force daughter though he’d tried to never show her favouritism. Her work shouted her capabilities and he never had reason not to trust her. She was the foremost expert in a handful of areas and was stubborn and willing to take risk in many other areas and 8/10 times they paid off.

Thinking about Sam brought a pang of sadness to him as he thought back to the funeral for Jacob just a few short weeks ago. There had been much negotiating about how to handle Jacob’s remains as he had spent most of the last 6 years off-world, blended with a 2000 year old Tok’ra and fighting against the Goa’uld. Selmak had done wonders for Jacob and it had been a god-send for both Sam and the alliance with the Tok’ra.

George had watched Sam at Jacob’s funeral. He felt responsible for her now but she was a grown woman and an amazing soldier. He didn’t want her to feel coddled by him. She had sought him out a few times but mostly she had stood with her team and Jack. The four of them seemed tethered together. After all they had been through it was really no big surprise but watching them share strength and ensure Sam was taken care of, helped Hammond to relax.

Jack’s interactions with Sam were the most fascinating as he had rarely seen them off base together. He could think of a few occasions, mostly with other base personnel, where they were off-duty but not very often and not recently. He was glad to see they looked more comfortable and like they were actually off-duty. Jack mostly hung back, near enough, but clearly keeping the closest eye on her while Daniel and Teal’c spoke to her and joined her conversations from time to time and brought her drinks or food. Jack spoke to her quietly in hushed tones, making her smile and even laugh at times. There were touches on her arm and an ocassional way Jack would gently move strands of hair from Sam’s face. Something had definitely shifted and George couldn’t help wondering if it had anything to do with a certain missing fiancé.

George certainly hadn’t liked the man but not in the same way Jack seemed to. Pete was a pest and he didn’t seem to fit in properly to the life of a military partner. He could understand the lure of the life Pete offered but it just didn’t seem to be the kind of thing that Sam would actually want. She was committed to the military and her job and marrying Pete just seemed like a recipe for constantly having to justify why she had to do what she was doing.

George looked at the clock and thought about whether he should try and call Jack now about the offer for the promotion. It was late in Colorado and even if Jack was still going to be awake for several hours it didn’t seem like the right time. They usually caught up on the phone tomorrow anyway so it could wait.

\--------------

George packed away his desk and decided to head home. As he wandered the halls of the Pentagon he found himself chuckling as he thought back to the early years of the Stargate program. He had constantly been on guard protecting his people from criticism from those sitting in their ivory towers. Jack and Sam had certainly had their fair share of stones thrown their way on a variety of topics, but a recurring one was the way they jumped to each other’s defence in ways that made politicians and the like very uncomfortable. The SGC was different to other forms of military service and while the rules were needed, George found himself omitting or just not asking questions when potential issues came up. That way when he was questioned about his officer’s behaviour he could legitimately respond with ignorance of any impropriety.

There was one particular thing that came up several times over the years. It was a phrase that was like a signpost for how close his officers were walking the line of something more than co-workers in the same chain of command. The first time that stood out to George was some time in their second year. SG1 had come back from being held prisoner but they were thankfully not too worse for wear. The way the team told it, if it weren’t for Linea they never would have escaped. Certainly, the SGC had not made any headway in negotiating their release.

As the team spoke about the prison and some of the more colourful inmates, it seemed like luck was once again on SG1’s side. They were very tired however as sleep had been particularly difficult when rest could mean the difference between life and death. Jack had piped up as they spoke about their lack of sleep, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“The mission went great, sir. Except Carter and I had to share a room and there was only one bed so…”

There had been a range of looks exchanged across the table as they silently communicated before Jack continued.

“Danny and T were there too of course. We sort of barricaded her in as we saw the way some women were being treated and there seemed to be some interest. We didn’t want a repeat of that whole Mongolian business.”

Time and again it seemed that when SG1 were staying in the hospitable accommodations, of whichever alien race they ran into, that there was only enough room for 2 of them to be together. While he never questioned the way they chose to divide themselves up, it was definitely the norm for Sam and Jack to share.

It was just before the whole zatarc incident that George had started to worry about how his officers were going. They had come back from visiting with the Tok’ra when an acquaintance of Teal’c’s had sought their help. She was a priestess who was convinced her symbiote was willing to join the Tok’ra and she had lost her life for it. Teal’c had been unable to sit through the mission debriefing and Jack had argued his necessary absence.

They had started the debriefing with the bad news of Sho’Nak’s murder at the hands of Tanith and then commenced the usual linear report. Teal’c had wanted to be in a room close by to Sho’Nak and Daniel was barely able to contain his excitement at this potentially ground-breaking shift from megalomanic to Tok’ra agent. Jack had piped in with a jibe about the Tok’ra and their ‘damned crystals and their constantly changing tunnels’ as he whined about having to stay in one room with Sam along a rabbit warren of tunnels.

“The mission went great, sir. Aside from the whole murder thing. Oh and Carter and I had to share a room and there was only one bed so…not wanting to be found in a compromising position by Jacob I opted for the floor. You’d think with their crystal technology the Tok’ra could have done better.”

Essentially Jack had done nothing wrong but it was the idea that being caught by Hammond’s good friend and Sam’s dad, Jacob, was the only reason they hadn’t shared a bed. If there was nothing between them, surely those thoughts would not have come into it. Certainly George did not think Daniel would have been concerned about whether he was found sharing sleeping quarters with Sam.

Things seemed to settle somewhat after this time in their lives. Hammond had spoken to Jack after the zatarc incident as word had filtered back to him about exactly why the machine had thoughts Sam and Jack were killer timebombs. Jack had evade the question mostly, prattling on about locked doors and rooms and discussions were not going to impact on the important work they were to do.

 

It was then only one or two years ago that Hammond felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up again as SG1 started to debrief him. Jack practically jumped at the chance to start off.

“The mission went great, sir. Except Carter and I had to share a room and there was only one bed so we shared it.”

Jack had looked around and frowned, then appeared to gulp as he glared at Jonas and inclined his head as though ordering him to hurry up and continue the debriefing. Sam was staring at a spot on the table and was breathing slowly and deliberately while Teal’c did his thing and raised an eyebrow. Jonas all but jumped backwards before turning towards the General and explaining what had basically happened during the mission. SG1 had made first contact with a delightful civilisation who were in the midst of their harvest festival. They hadn’t had issues with the Goa’uld for many generations and they were busy preparing for a big party. Jonas explained that the locals had been more than happy to talk about their history and culture and the harvest festival had even included a series of re-enactments. 

It had been a short briefing and George had been eager for the written report and whether he needed to start worrying more. At least he was on his toes now and he would help them however he could. He knew his officers were committed to the oaths they had made, but he also knew they were only human and every time they stepped through the wormhole and into combat, they were relying on each other and bonding together. Perhaps it was time to start making plans that might benefit everyone.

George chuckled to himself as he thought about the catalyst for his conversations with the Presidents and Joint Chiefs about plans for a new department of Homeworld Security. Originally it was supposed to be about working with the other nations, but once the Antarctic outpost was uncovered and a team was sent to Atlantis it seemed to be a no-brainer.

\----------------

George anxiously watched the clock for his scheduled call time with the SGC. It was going to be quite an interesting conversation, what with offers of promotion and some enforced leave for the entire SGC over the coming months. It wasn’t every day that 8 long years of fighting the Goa’uld came to a significant pause, if not an end.

The phone rang as George was going over the points they needed to cover in their conversation.

“Jack, on time as usual.”

“Yes sir. You know Walter keeps me to task.”

Hammond chuckled as the thought of how hard Walter now likely had to work to get all the SGC paperwork kept up to date. Jack got everything done but he really did hate the paperwork and no doubt enjoyed watching Walter squirm.

George and Jack shared some pleasantries about how everyone was doing in the aftermath of Anubis being defeated and having to carefully argue with the Tok’ra about Jacob’s remains. 

“Now Jack, everything else can wait as I have some important news. I would have told you in person but it seemed silly to waste time flying out.”

“You’re making me anxious George. What’s going on?”

Hammond smiled as Jack shifted to using his name in the face of a potentially serious conversation.

“Jack, they want to promote you again. It’s time for me to leave things in the hands of the next generation and I want you as my successor. I’ve talked to the President and the Joint Chiefs and everyone is on board. You are the most well-positioned officer to continue my work and take it to new heights. It’s not going to be easy. There is lots of politics and paperwork, but it needs you. I’ve got some suggestions for your replacement at the SGC because we still need to protect the program and all our off-world relations.”

There was silence at the other end of the phone. Hammond glanced at the screen on his desk phone and it showed the timer still clicking over.

“You don’t have to decide right now. I’ll send you a briefing file with all the details. Well not all of them. I have a few suggestions of how you might like to proceed over the next few months.”

Jack was mostly silent as George rattled off the plans the President wanted actioned regarding SGC personnel taking some well-deserved and much over-due leave. The next few months would involve minimal staffing to allow for maximum downtime with a minimum of 2 weeks per person. Hammond moved on to discussing some transfers of staff now that the SGC didn’t need such intense staffing levels. Mostly it was medical and scientific staff who were to be shifted around or offered other postings.

“Now Jack, about Colonel Carter.”

“What about her? She’s been doing well since Jacob’s funeral. Clearing out a lot of R&D work Area 51 have been bugging her about for months.”

“I know and it has come time to allow her to hear about the offer to run R&D from Nevada. We’ve always been able to deflect their requests.”

“Really sir? Nevada? With all that sand and heat…and sand? I can’t imagine she’ll be jumping at the chance given the years of belly-aching I’ve heard whenever we encountered sand off-world.”

Jack’s tone was close to insubordination, but at this stage in life George was far from worried. Their working relationship flourished when Jack was given more leeway to express himself. It was tempting to drag things out, but Hammond had another meeting in 15 minutes that he had to prepare for.

“Listen Jack, I think it would really be best if you speak with Sam first. Give her the transfer offer and if she takes it, perhaps she could then take her leave. Maybe you should take your leave at the same time and you could consider whether you can handle DC.”

“Well you know. I’m sure Carter will be happy to take some leave, but she might just want to jump straight into full time science-mode. I could certainly go some fishing.”

Hammond interrupted, “No Jack, I think it would be very important for Sam to accept the Area 51 position while you are still at the SGC and for you to both take some leave…and be in a different chain of command for a little while.”

“Wha…Oh. I see sir. What if the mission is not successful? Are their contingencies I should know about?”

It was easier to talk about hypothetical and inappropriate relationships with his 2IC when putting it in the context of a mission.

“There are ways I can help further with this, uh, mission should it be required. I suggest you speak with Colonel Carter and work through the options with her first before you look for a Plan E.”

“Right. Well if you can send me through those proposals and details of the bulk leave plans and I can get a schedule drawn up. I’ll make sure to include Carter and maybe I can get the team up to my cabin for some fishing.”

George tried very hard to sound serious and not as though they were looking for loopholes in the frat regs, “From memory you only have one proper bedroom and one proper bed. You’ll have to make sure everyone is willing to share. I’ll leave it up to you Jack. Let me know when you’re taking your leave and how you get on with everything. We’ll talk same time next week if not sooner. Thanks Jack.”

George put the phone down and sighed. He was glad to have set the wheels in motion but there was no telling what would happen now. He was an old romantic and wanted love and happiness for these two people who had given up much. He knew the harsh realities these people faced and the horrible things that each of them had had to overcome. It was up to them now.

\-------------

A month later…

George logged in and checked his emails before heading to bed. He had been in meetings most of the day and hadn’t had a chance to check them. Scanning for anything that needed his immediate attention he noticed an email from Jack from earlier that day. It had no subject but that was typical of Jack when it wasn’t strictly work-related. The email was short and simply said

The mission went great sir. Except Carter and I had to share a room and there was only one bed so…

George chuckled to himself and shook his head. It was almost too much information but it was so very Jack to word it in that way. It seemed like the hardest part of the plan was now in motion. George would speak to the President in the morning to update him on the less official movements of some of his favourite defence force personnel. Sam started at Area 51 next week and while Jack was yet to accept the new position. In chatting to Jack before he took his leave, he was supposed to submit his acceptance any day now. They finally had a chance and he really hoped nothing would get in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from @rsundayr on Twitter on 21 July posting about Fanfic tropes. Thank you for being my muse in this fluffy fic!


End file.
